Catatan Pendek untuk Kematian
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Saya terbangun dan mata saya basah. [#Memorial: Kumpulan Pandangan Parang Jati tentang Kehidupan seri 1 #SastraIndonesiaKucinta day 1 #TantanganLimaParagraf: Parang Jati centric canon setting day 14]


**Catatan Pendek untuk Kematian**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Dis****c****laimer: Bilangan Fu **** Ayu Utami**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#Memorial: Kumpulan Pandangan Parang Jati tentang Kehidupan**** seri 1**

**#Sastra****Indonesia****Kucinta**** day 1**

**#Tantangan Lima Paragraf: Parang Jati centric canon setting day 14**

**.**

**.**

Mata saya basah. Saya tidak sedang membual atau tengah membikin drama, sebab kenyataannya memanglah demikian. Pipi saya basah oleh air mata. Saya tahu bahwa itu adalah air mata—bukan air hujan dari genteng yang bocor dan bukan pula air kencing tikus—saat saya dengan sengaja menjilatnya. Rasanya asin. Padahal saya baru saja bangun tidur, tapi—entah—secara tiba-tiba saja, pipi saya sudah basah. Ah, pagi yang saya kira akan berjalan dengan sempurna ternyata hanya ilusi semata. Betapa awal hari yang menyedihkan. Tapi sebenarnya, jika saya menarik akar permasalahannya, saya sedang tidak mengalami kejadian menyedihkan di dunia nyata saya. Ayah saya belum meninggal—masih hidup. Dua sahabat saya—Yuda dan Marja—juga masih sehat-sehat, tak mengalami sakit atau tertimpa musibah apapun. Tugas kuliah sudah saya selesaikan berminggu-minggu lalu sebelum _deadline_ pengumpulan. Agama pemanjatan bersih yang saya jalani selama ini juga mengalami kemajuan pesat—sudah mulai mendapat pengikut yang lumayan. Semua baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya begitu.

Namun, mengapa mata saya basah? Mengapa mata saya bengkak sedari tadi malam dan baru saya sadar sekarang? Mungkinkah ketika saya tidur, saya sedang menangis? Apakah saya sedang bermimpi dan di dalam mimpi saya menangis? Atau, apakah sebelum saya jatuh terlelap, sebelumnya saya sudah menangis dan tangisan saya berlanjut dalam tidur? Terlalu membingungkan. Ada banyak kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Saya merasa bingung. Bingung yang sebingung-bingungnya bingung. Belum pernah saya terbangun dan merasa kacau seperti ini. Saya coba menyibak selimut, mengenakan alas kaki dan menghadap cermin. Mata saya merah. Saya ternyata memang habis menangis. Lama terpekur di depan cermin, saya terus berpikir dan berpikir. Tak beranilah saya bersuara sebab kamar tempatku tidur ini berada dalam wilayah _jeron_, sebuah tempat di mana tak membolehkan sesiapa berbicara. Kamarku sejatinya hanya sebuah ruangan kecil berukuran dua kali dua meter. Nyaris berbentuk persegi. Hanya ada satu kasur dan satu almari berpintu kaca sebagai satu-satunya benda. Di dalam kamar kondisi kedap suara. Tidak ada suara berisik yang mengusik dari luar. Saya pandang pantulan pada cermin tersebut. Tampaklah sebuah rupa manusia. Berjenis lelaki. Mengapa saya tahu jika pantulan tersebut berjenis lelaki? Entahlah, saya sendiri juga tidak mengerti, apa beda antara lelaki dan perempuan. Padahal, wajah mereka sama. Ada dua mata, satu hidung, satu bibir, dua telinga, dua pipi, dua alis, dan rambut yang tumbuh di kepala. Bukankah lelaki dan perempuan sama-sama memiliki semua komponen itu? Lalu apa yang membuat saya begitu mudah menyebut pantulan di cermin tadi dengan sebutan 'lelaki'? Saya benar-benar tidak tahu. Tidak juga paham dan tidak pula mengerti. Masih banyak teka-teki yang menyelimuti tentang kesejatian dalam diri manusia.

Saya masih terus mengingat, kejadian sebelum saya tidur tadi malam. Mungkin, di situlah kunci utamanya alasan mengapa saya menangis. Saya lantas merapatkan sepuluh jejari tangan, saya gunakan untuk menyangga dagu. Masih terus mengingat. Saya sedikit cemas karena belum juga ingat. Saya menoleh ke sepenjuru kamar, berharap menemukan secuil atensi yang dapat mengembalikan ingatan saya. Lampu bohlan berwarna oranye akhirnya menjadi barang yang lama saya pandang. Awalnya hanya sedikit, tapi untunglah ingatan saya kembali. Sebelum tidur tadi malam, saya sempat merenung tentang kematian. Topik ini selalu mengerikan sekaligus menggelikan bagi saya. Mengerikan sebab, yah siapa yang tidak takut dengan kematian? Ia selalu datang tiba-tiba. Kemunculannya serba mendadak dan mengejutkan banyak orang. Jika undangan kematian telah menyapa, rasa takut dan gugup akan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Kematian kemudian akan berjalan pelan-pelan menuju target. Kematian melayang menembus jantung seseorang lalu naik ke atas, melewati kerongkongan, mulut, dan terakhir hidup. Napas resmi hilang. Denyut nadi tiada. Proses kematian ini pun dikabarkan berlangsung dengan sangat menyakitkan. Duhai, siapa yang tidak takut dengan kematian? Semua orang pasti takut. Saya sendiri juga takut. saya merinding setiap kali hendak membicarakan perkara ini. Namun, bagi saya sendiri, selain mengerikan, kematian juga menggelikan. Ini adalah tabrakan antara logika dan keyakinan. Manusia mati, lalu apa? Nyawa mereka telanjur diuapkan. Jasad mereka akan habis dimakan cacing saat tubuh dipendam. Lalu bagaimana dengan roh yang memenjara? Akan menjadi apa mereka nanti? Logika sama sekali tidak dapat memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan. Kata logika, manusia mati maka ya mati sudah. Selesai semua perkara dunia. Saya jadi bertanya-tanya, akan ke manakah kematian membawa roh manusia? Di sinilah keyakinan mencoba membeber solusi. Keyakinan memberi pondasi utama bagi manusia, untuk selalu percaya bahwa sesudah kematian, akan ada alam baru yang menyambut. Keyakinan menyebutnya sebagai alam akhirat. Dimensi terakhir. Dunia yang abadi. Entah apalagi jejuluknya. Tapi, masih menganut prinsip keyakinan, sebelum kekekalan di dunia akhirat, roh manusia akan menyelam di dunia kubur. Di alam kubur, ada siksa dan pahala. Anggaplah, alam kubur adalah emperan dari rumah akhirat.

Ini belum menghitung tentang hari kiamat. Ya, ya, betul. Hari kiamat. Sebuah hari yang sebegitu ditakuti oleh manusia di seluruh jagad raya. Katanya, tanggal 20 bulan 12 tahun 2012 nanti hari kiamat akan mewujud. Entah benar atau tidak. Tahun ini masih tahun 1900-an dalam perhitungan Masehi. Masih sangat lama bagi saya untuk berjumpa dengan tahun 2012, sehingga saya tidak perlu terlalu khawatir sebenarnya. Sebenarnya. Tapi bagaimana ya, saya merasa kiamat 2012 hanyalah sebuah bualan semata. Saya lebih takut kalau hari kiamat datang besok pagi, saat saya masih disibukkan oleh persiapan bahan presentasi di bangku perkuliahan, masih ingin memanjat tebing bersama kawan karibku, saat saya masih ingin memperjuangkan agama baru saya—agama panjat tebing bersih dan laku kritik dalam Neo-Kejawen yang sudah payah saya bentuk. Saya nyaris tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan esok akan kiamat. Bolak-balik terus di atas kasur. Engganlah mata ini memejam.

Dan pikiran saya yang kalut berujung bertanya-tanya, kapankah saya akan mati nanti? Alangkah kurang ajarnya jika besok pagi saya mati. Entah mati karena dijemput malaikat kematian atau mati karena hari kiamat, saya tidak terima. Usia saya masih muda. Masih ingin menjelajah ke dunia luar yang mahaluas ini. Masih ingin ini, masih ingin itu. Kawan-kawan saya juga lumayan banyak. Brengsek benar kalau napas saya mendadak dicopot paksa. Kehidupan ini yang kejamnya sungguh keterlaluan. Maka, begitulah ceritanya. Saya lantas menangis. Menangis diam-diam di atas kasur. Tidak berani menyuara atau terisak. Hanya menangis saja—air mata saya tiba-tiba keluar dengan sendirinya. Rasanya perih. Saya betul-betul takut bahwa saya akan mati besok. Saya masih menangis saat kemudian, sebentuk pemikiran aneh menyerang menyusup. Saya seharusnya tidak menangis karena takut kepada kematian atau sebab hari kiamat. Saya seharusnya merasa bahagia. Kalau saya mati besok, bukankah itu hal yang baik? Penderitaan saya di dunia yang terkutuk ini akan segera berakhir. Saya seharusnya lebih banyak bersyukur. Saya akui, saya jarang bersykur dengan anugerah yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepada saya. Maka mulai sekarang saya akan selalu bersyukur. Kalau besok saya harus mati (dan semoga memang benar begitu), saya tidak akan minta banyak. Saya ingin dikubur di dalam tanah. Saya ingin dikubur memakai baju rakyat biasa. Itu saja sudah cukup permintaan dari saya sebelum saya mati. Seusai membayangkan hal tersebut, barulah saya tertidur. Tapi bohong benar jika saya tidak mau mengakui. Meskipun saya bahagia jika besok saya mati, saya tetap saja merasa ketakutan. Jadilah tangisan saya berlanjut di alam mimpi hingga saya terbangun lagi. Tapi, saya ternyata masih belum mati. Saya terbangun dari pulas dan meraba dada. Saya masih bernapas. Saya masih hidup rupanya. Syukurlah.

[fin]

Saturdya—March, 16th 2019


End file.
